How it All Began
by divergentlover123
Summary: This is a better version of a story I had started a long time ago. I will continue the story and update as often as I can. I hope you all like it. With all the crazy things in the world, they have each other. No bond, no love, is stronger than theirs'. Tris was in a long relationship with Uriah when Four came to AACDE High School. Lemons to pursue.


Waking up for school is a struggle as I hear the cackle of my alarm clock. I groan and press the snooze button knowing that when the alarm goes off once again I should have my clothes picked out. I get out of bed and sluggishly make my way to the larger-than-average-closet I have. I grab a white crop top, black shorts, and white converse; staring at my outfit, I know exactly how I'll do my makeup today. Just as I lay my clothes on my bed, my alarm sounds and causes me to jump. I half-jog to my bedside to turn it off. I quickly throw my clothes on and walk to the bathroom. I have my phone in my hand so I can start listening to my 'Get Ready' playlist. I grab eyeliner, mascara, and my metallic nude eyeshadow pallet. Just as I am about to apply my mascara, I get a text.

 _Babe! Im gonna pick u up for school today. heard_ theres _going to be a newbie._ It was from Uriah, my world.

 _KK babe. Thx, I REALLY don't wanna ride the bus. New neighbors and all, they are really loud._ I reply with a soft smile on my face.

 _Lol. Be outside in 20._

 _KK. See ya! :*  
_

I quickly apply my makeup and throw my hair in a cute, messy ponytail. I look outside my window thinking about my first year as a junior, starts today. Plus my amazing boyfriend of 1 year is giving me a ride so that I don't have to be stuck with the ignorant middle schoolers. They are always so loud, and when I kiss Uriah they make funny faces like it's the most disgusting thing in the world. I finish with my makeup and go downstairs to grab an apple. I take a bite out of it when I hear the door open and slam shut.

"Honey, I'm home!" Uriah yells making me giggle.

"Boy, you are so lucky that I practically live alone. If my parents weren't so famous then they would kick our asses. You irk me so much," I say full of sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure that I would be dead with all times I have yelled in this house."

I bite my lip as I start to whisper in his ear, "I'm sure you'd be in a whole lot more trouble with how many times you've made me scream your name in this house. There are so many things that you have done to me in this very room. There is so much more we can do in this room too." I smirk and lightly suck on his ear. "It sucks that we don't have any more time." I giggle as I take his keys and kiss his cheek.

He frowns, "Oh, come on, I deserve a better kiss than that. I held myself together through all of that."

I giggle and kiss him softly on the lips. He smiles as I kiss him and I can tell that he is going to try to take this farther.

I pull back and say, "Come on. We don't want to be late for our first day as juniors, now do we?"

He gives me a smug smile and replies, "I wouldn't mind being late if I get to kiss you all day. I'd be late for the rest of my life if we got to be alone forever. Just think of all the things I could do to that sexy little body of yours."

I groan and _quickly_ kiss him. I want to do so much more, but I know we really shouldn't-sadly enough. I hop into his car that's 10 years old. He has his hand on my thigh as he drives to AACDE high school. I love the way the freshman are walking around the front like they don't know what to do. I _hated_ being a freshman; I was the new kid-I had literally just moved to Chicago from Indianapolis—and I had no friends. My man was working in the office, so he was the first one I met. I am tremendously lucky he is so nice, otherwise, my life would suck. Uri took me to meet his friends and I met Christina, who is now my best friend. I also met Will, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, and Al. Lynn goes out a lot more than any of us, so I don't hang around her as often, but I love all my friends and we usually throw a party at my house twice a month and get together every weekend at someone's house.

I am walking in with Uriah his hand in mine when I see a tall, muscular, brown haired, dark-blue eyed man standing in front of the main office looking at his schedule.

I bump Uriah with my elbow and nod over to the new kid, "I'm going to go help him. I think he might be the newbie. Meet you at lunch, if we don't have any morning classes together. I haven't looked at my schedule yet," I say as I hold onto his body. He gives me a kiss and waves as he heads to homeroom.

I walk over to the mysterious boy. I smile and extend my hand to him, "Hi, I'm Tris. Are you new here?"

The man chuckles, "Is it that obvious? I'm Four by the way." Four extends his hand to mine and we quickly shake hands. I smile lightly at him. "Can you help me find where Ms. Reyes room is?"

I smile and nod, "That's my homeroom too! I promise you're going to love it here. I will help you around today. I can be late to my classes, I'm a really good student. No teacher ever cares what I do."

We laugh and continue to walk across the school. I get to know Four a little better, I even invited him to sit with us at lunch. Once we get to Ms. Reyes room I see Uriah. A giant smile spreads across my face. I motion for Four to follow me as I walk over to him and hug Uri. I see Four's composure fall slightly. Actually, that may not have happened. I imagine things all the time.

I introduce Four to Zeke, Uriah, and Will, since they are the only friends I have in homeroom. I smile as I take my seat next to Uriah and in front of Zeke. Four gets the silent memo and takes a seat beside Zeke, behind Uriah. I can tell this is already going to be a good year. So far, the only problem in this class is the fat bitch, Molly. Que the immense amount of eye rolls that will pursue the sound waves that come out of her rotund mouth.


End file.
